legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dark Stone Grey
wolven van ninjago lloyd zane kai jay diello sophie nya sensie wu wapens vervloektwerld van ninjago 1878 level1 lezen lloyd naar school moets naar en ninjago trenin lloyd is wat zijn hond ninjago 123367788 dark stone grey zane lloyd van de wapens ninjago wolven zijn grote wiilde honden met lange en stevige poten een ruige staart en een dikke vacht volwassen mannetjes zijn 1 5 tot 2 meter lang gemeten van de neus tot de punt va n de staart dat is ongeveer even lang als een volwassen mens groot is wolven wolven zijn ongeveer 75 centimeter hoog vrouwtjes zien er hetzelfde uit maar zijn iets kleiner soorten er zijn twee soorten wolven de grijze en de rode wolf de grijze wolf is ondanks zijn naam niet altijd grijs de meeste zijn grijsbruin met soms een wat rode vacht in hun nek of met vlekken er zijn er ook die helemaal wit rode wolven hebben een kortere rode vacht beide zijn bedreigde soorten de meeste wolven leven ninjago stad lloyd groepen wolven school plein detwijn in zwolle rotterdam gouda reewijk ninjago huis is en boot vliege als en vogel in de lugt nya lloyd zane jay sensie wu cole kai wapens buiten spelen school treinin ninjago stad sophie ninjago stad nya lloyd sensie wu vecht de wapens kai is verliefd jay is verliefd op nya kai loyd is en slang en leegur wapens cina kai zane jay nya wapens sensie wu ninjago stad is lloyd vader blij gumball darwin spooken grulijk eng muziek lucas pool ninjago een ja nee niet wapens lezen miauw katten kom je overal tegen op daken bij vuilnisbakken en onder auto s overal zie je katten wat doen ze allemaal katten kunnen van heel hoog naar beneden springen zo lenig als een kat katten hebben een zacht en soepel lichaam ze zijn erg snel als hun kop ergens doorheen kan krijgen ze hun lichaam er meestal ook doorheen ze rennen graag rond en gaan vaak op ontdekkingstocht ze kunnen bijna overal opklimmen katten moeten vrij kunnen rondlopen deze kat loopt over een gladde buis bijna zoals een balletdanseres op een koord verstoppertje spelen katten vragen aandacht katten spelen graag met mensen ze strijken langs hun benen om de aandacht te trekken ze vinden het heerlijk als iemand hun kin of de achterkant van hun oren aait als ze zich lekker voelen maken ze een speciaal geluid dat noemen we spinnen dit geluid maken ze soms ook als ze bang zijn katten zijn dol op spelletjes dit is mijn speeltje he baasje ik wil ook wel iets zeggen katten kunnen erg lui zijn ben ik geen schatje wat een lekkere hapjes die wil ik hebben even mijn neus in het water steken hebbes laat je ook nog wat voor mij over wat katten graag eten katten eten het liefst vis daarnaast ook vlees en kip wat je ook geeft het voedel moet steeds worden gekookt het moet ook heel vers zijn vlees moet in hapklare brokjes worden gesneden vis geef je steeds zonder graten wat zit daar achter het gordijn katten zijn erg nieuwsgierig katten zijn nieuwsgierig een kat snuffelt aan alles en nog wat haar ogen volgen bewegen dingen ze kijkt eerst goed voor ze iets pakt dan gaat ze ermee spelen om erachter te komen wat het precies is aangenaam mijn naam is poes zullen we kat en muis spelen kussentjes op de voor poten kussentjes op de achterpoten katten hebben puntige hoektanden he je moet wegrennen sorry muis had je maar sneller moeten zijn kat en muis katten zijn heel goed in muizen vangen ze hebben ook geschikte wapens scherpe ogen puntige tanden en scherpe klauwen aan hun poten snelle muizen zijn de kat soms toch te slim af de pupillen van katten worden wijd als er weinig licht is ze worden smal als er veel licht is katten kunnen heel goed in het donker zien waar is die muis nu toch naartoe al spelend leren kleine katjes leren van jongsaf hoe ze muizen moeten vangen ze rollen balletjes grijpen naar stukjes touw en springen op en neer ze leren naar voren te stormen zich op iets te storten en iets te vangen jonge katjes leren door veel te spelen wie ben jij katten hebben de grootste interesse voor bewegende dingen aha een hond geen katje om zonder handschoenen te pakken als katten boos of bang zijn zetten ze een hoge rug op hun haar gaat ook overeind staan ze steken hun scherpe nagels uit en grommen zachtjes alsof ze zeggen kom niet in mijn buurt de kat zet een hoge rug op om de vijand af te shrikken de kat steekt haar scherpe nagels uit en is klaar om de vijand te bespringen een grondige inspectie toiletmaken een kat houdt ervan om altijd proper te zijn ze likt haar mond en wast haar gezicht ze maakt ook haar lichaam en haar poten schoon katten wassen zich met hun tong niet met water gemakkellijk he zelfs tussen de tenenwast ze zich de tong van een kat is ruw en voelt aan als schuurpapier naar bed als ze zich overal gewassen hebben zijn ze klaar om te gaan slapen ze zoeken een warm plekje ergens in de zon op de sofa of in een doos en even later kun je ze horen ronken een kat slaapt vaak helemaal in elkaar gerold deze kat slaapt zo vast dat ze snurkt wakker worden de kat is uitgerust ze strekt zich helemaal uit zo voelt ze zich weer helemaal fris en sterk ze klimt in een boom en is weer klaar om op pad te gaan hoe hoger ze klimt hoe verder ze kan niska reseaux clip Categorie:2254 mountain shrine Categorie:The LEGO Movie Categorie:Minecraft Categorie:Op de wii u wwww com youtube facebook in de minecraft Categorie:Youtube niet veillig Categorie:Kandidaten voor verwijdering